


【毒埃/PWP】直球之王

by wamie



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamie/pseuds/wamie
Summary: Venom和Eddie进行了一场敞♂开♂心♂扉的谈话





	【毒埃/PWP】直球之王

1.

事情开始于一个神秘的夜晚。

埃迪打开了他的电脑，找出了某个隐秘的文件夹，将光标移到他最心爱的那部片子上，点下双击。

一切本该如此甜美、如此安详、如此宁静。记者布洛克先生理当得到这样一个夜晚，以洗去工作日带来的疲惫。他喝了一口啤酒，视线懒洋洋地停在电脑屏幕上。男人和女人正在接吻，黏腻的声音无比清晰。看啊，他的手滑入她的胸衣之下。

“你在干什么？”

——问题就出在这里。

 

2.

“Venom，”他镇静地吞下一大口啤酒，“你现在几岁？”

 

3.

“在我的星球上，交配是为了繁殖。”蓝黑色的液体在埃迪手背上浮起隐没，冰凉滑腻，像是某种特殊的爱抚，“人类很有趣，你们把不以生殖为目标的交配行为作为社交活动来进行，甚至有时会以此建立亲密关系。”

然而布洛克先生认为这个话题应当适可而止，他清清嗓子，重复之前的问题：“哥们儿，告诉我，你现在几岁了？”

这外星生物发出了古怪的哼声，大概是在表达嘲笑。毒液继续在宿主的皮肤上起起伏伏：“人类的交配方式太过繁杂了。”语气倒很真诚，像是一个纯然客观的表述。“我们只需要接触、进入，和注射细胞。”

一堂见鬼的外星生殖课。埃迪想——但他为什么不打断它？

“你们是不一样的。”液体轻缓地刷过他的脸颊，“你们有亲吻。”凉丝丝的触感开始往埃迪的嘴唇附近延伸，迟疑着，没有切实地覆盖上来。一个大胆的试探。

“是想要吻我吗，就像在树林里那样？”埃迪叹了口气，“Venom，你可以再直接一点。别的事情也一样，当我问你想吃什么，请直接回答‘炸薯球和巧克力’或者生龙虾，或者是其他任何我能买到的食物，不要再提倒人胃口的脑子和内脏——”

共生体猛烈地将他包裹起来，埃迪有种被人搂在怀里的错觉，液体在他的身体表面游走，这结合方式紧密而亲昵、诡异又牢固。“那天是安妮吻了你。”对方如此坚称。

可她告诉我，那是你的主意。

Venom当然听到了，他能听到可爱的布洛克先生脑子里的所有念头。他们俩，一个拥有另一个，这表述多么甜蜜。

来吧，亲我一下。埃迪舔舔嘴唇，他居然开始兴奋。相信我，这一点儿都不可怕。

 

4.

“你知道我的身体构造。”记者先生说。

他盘着腿，坐在地上，外星生物那令人生畏的脑袋温顺地伏在他的膝头。

“是的，我完全知道，并且我会充分利用我所知道的。”这共生体回答，语气听起来简直兴致勃勃，“尿道、阴茎头部、冠状沟、包皮系带、睾丸……我还将刺激你勃起充血的海绵体——如果你需要，我还可以把‘通过肛门刺激你的前列腺’也加进这个清单里。”

埃迪张了张嘴，他很想说不了谢谢我是个直男，别以为能操到我的屁股——但总觉得底气似乎稍嫌不足。

“我有种不太好的感觉。”他喃喃地说，“我猜我们最后一定会用到我的前列腺。”

他说“我们”，这让毒液欢快地在地上弹了一下，像小动物拍打尾巴。

“而且通过肛门。”共生体补充。

埃迪点点头，惊讶于自己近乎厚颜无耻的波澜不惊：“没错，而且通过肛门。”

 

5.

人类男性的敏感点当然不仅仅存在于生殖器官上。

那些液体，冰凉、湿滑，凝聚起来，在埃迪的胸口挤压，吮吸着他可怜的乳头。刚直不阿的记者先生已经自暴自弃，大张四肢，任由外星生命探索这具人类身体的奥秘。

“很漂亮。”Venom告诉他，甚至打开了覆盖在埃迪乳晕上用于吮吸的腔体。共生体得意洋洋地向宿主展示成果：“你看，它们肿起来了，像是个——那叫什么水果？”

尖锐快感使得埃迪头昏脑涨。他下意识接过话头，发出软绵绵的哼鸣：“樱桃？”他感到乳头又麻又痒，不用看都知道它们已经肿胀凸起，像两粒熟透了的树莓。但他还是忍不住，压着下巴瞧了一眼。

毒液用力托起他的乳肉，殷勤地呈现到他眼前，它们白皙柔软，被挤压出了圆润的弧度——这是埃迪近来疏于锻炼的后果，脂肪涨起了他的胸脯——仿佛是在邀功。埃迪可以清晰地看见自己的乳尖是如何被玩弄到胀大硬挺，颜色变成艳丽淫靡的红。埃迪羞赧起来，嘴里喃喃地说着些没有含义的单词。而Venom似乎还不满足，当着埃迪的面，一部分的他磨过了人类饱受蹂躏的乳头。

埃迪惊叫一声。刺痛和瘙痒触电一般点燃了他的神经。那刺激像是宽厚舌面的舔舐，然而更为粗粝、更为完全。两边乳头上的动作被设置为交错进行，一起一落，绝无停歇。丰厚的快感让他大张着嘴，唾液积攒到了舌尖，欲望烧得像是野火。他难以自制地扭动身体，而毒液已经在他身下铺设了柔软陷阱。埃迪陷入了共生体的包围，蓝黑色的滑腻液体是他唯一能够接触到的东西。Venom割断了宿主与外界的全部联系，这异乡生命的渴求如此强烈，触碰如此急切。

“不来吻我吗？”埃迪喘了口气，用他所习惯的那种无赖语气来提问。毒液试图借助人类的逻辑进行判断，最终确认这个属于自己的男人正在撒娇。

他分出一根细细的枝条，沿着男人的侧脸向上蜿蜒滑行，最终贴到埃迪的嘴唇上。也许已经足够了，只是用以玩弄这个人类柔嫩的唇齿和口腔。可埃迪快速地摇了摇脑袋，棕发湿淋淋地黏在他的额前：“我想要……你的舌头。”

那双漂亮眼睛注视着这个外星生命，他们是一体的，共生体读懂了埃迪并未说出口的话语。

原来他们拥有同样的胆怯，和同样的渴望。

Venom的舌头舔上了埃迪的嘴唇。人类含住它，伸出手指触碰共生体面颊上的尖利牙齿。毒液再次尝到这种滋味，柔软而甜蜜，像是一块巧克力。

 

6.

他们情深意切地接着吻。

“操。”布洛克先生突然骂道，由于嘴里含着一根粗长的外星舌头而咬字含糊。黏稠滑腻的液体分开了他的双腿，毒液开始兑现自己先前的承诺。

“尿道、阴茎头部、冠状沟、包皮系带、睾丸……我还将刺激你勃起充血的海绵体，以及通过肛门刺激你的前列腺。”他一字不差地重复，那些蓝黑色的液体轻柔地裹紧了宿主。而埃迪正被挤入自己勃起阴茎的一根细小丝线亵玩得几乎喘不过气来。

记者先生终于意识到，他给自己惹了个多么大的麻烦。

“劳驾，能不能先停一停？”他虚弱地提问，“咱们什么时候说定了前列腺那事儿？”

毒液轻车熟路地再度将舌头塞进了埃迪的口腔，用这根粗壮的东西使劲操着对方那张能说会道的嘴。

现在说定了。共生体对宿主的大脑发出信号。

我就知道！埃迪悲痛地发出一声呜咽，以悼念自己从此一去不返的直男生涯。

 

7.

若按照正常人类的审美来看，这位毒液老兄可算不上有多么赏心悦目。

特殊的外星来客没有固定外形，滑行的样子狰狞又古怪，看起来就像是一滩蓝黑色的液体——或者说，胶质？管他的呢，埃迪是个记者，他可不是科学家。

说实话，当我们的布洛克先生第一眼看见毒液时，他绝无与其共同生存的愿望。如果有哪位好事之徒提前告诉埃迪，从此他将心甘情愿和这堆外星来的软体动物相依为命，他一定会嗤之以鼻。

然而现在，埃迪被这滩整颗地球上独一份的奇妙液体所包围，Venom温和地裹住了他的性器官，严丝合缝，这让记者先生诡异地想到了旧时代有名的贞操锁。柔软胶质贴上他的皮肤，像海浪一样层层堆叠，粗糙的凉意激起一阵阵酥麻。

你可以再用力一点。他毫不掩饰地表达愿望，面对共生体，宿主无法掩饰自己。尽管在我身上留下淤青吧，反正你可以治好我的所有伤痕。

“尿道。”Venom提醒埃迪，他们正在进行清单上的第一个项目。

细小的一根液体丝线在埃迪的阴茎头部上刮蹭，与人类勃起的性器官相比，它显得那么乖巧而无害。在共生体对乳头鲁莽却成功的玩弄之下，人类早已经完全勃起，深红色的龟头上一片湿亮水泽。布洛克先生是个愿意为性伴侣着想的好男人——很久以前他就去做了包皮环切手术。这相当程度上方便了外星生物对他身体的探索，那缕细丝敏捷地钻入了他的尿道口，飞快地往里延伸。

快感把记者先生的大脑搅得发麻。“太快了……”他诚实地出声控诉。老天，为什么他的声音听起来像是带着哭腔？埃迪是个坚毅刚强的男人，他从未想过自己会被玩弄到这个地步。

——还是全然出于自愿。

毒液善解人意地减慢了速度，然而侵入埃迪身体的不再是一根细小的丝线，Venom注入更多液体，它开始恐怖地变粗，甚至先稍稍退出了一点，再缓慢地往里挺近。埃迪有种错觉，仿佛他的阴茎正在被毒液好奇地把玩，就像人类幼崽试图操控孔明锁——他在唐人街见过那种精巧的小玩意。

这异星物种的构造对于性交实在太过便利。毒液的一部分仍然停留在埃迪的胸口，若有若无地刷过他艳红肿胀的乳头，带起令人震颤的愉悦电流。埃迪茫然无助地张着嘴唇，那条外星舌头湿漉漉地舔了进来，引起充满欲望的轻哼。

我们非得按照顺序来吗？埃迪想，他知道Venom能听见。

这是对不同星球之间物种交配方式的交流，埃迪，我们需要尽可能严谨。对方狡猾地回答，简直要让人怀疑他是不是偷看了卡尔顿·德雷克的演讲稿。就当是为科学献身怎么样？

覆盖在他阴茎顶端的那部分液体突然开始蠕动，在埃迪还没反应过来的时候，他敏感的龟头已经得到了一次吮吸。他几乎就要高潮，却被堵住了发泄的出口。埃迪头晕眼花，他大腿内侧的肌肉在不断颤抖。

随后是又一次，再一次。

还他妈是带响的。

“阴茎头部。”Venom严肃地说。

天知道埃迪是怎么从他这副照本宣科的语气里听出来的得意劲。

“我怎么会以为你是个孩子！”埃迪呻吟起来，故作愤怒地咬了咬毒液的舌尖。

“到达交配年龄对我而言已经是过去很久的事了。”这外星生物在他的尿道里转了一圈，成功逼出一声浪荡的喊叫，“我的宿主。”

 

8.

“你猜我想说什么？”毒液分出了一些触须，它们探入埃迪的冠状沟，细致入微地轻轻搔刮，拂弄人类阴茎的系带就好像拨动琴弦。这些触须的动作确实轻盈而富有韵律，它们与其他同伴一起，直接将这场以性欲为主题的乐曲推上了最响亮的那个音节。

倒霉的记者先生觉得自己现在身处欲望悬崖的边缘，只差一点就会跌落下去粉身碎骨。他的乳头被吸得发疼，痒意反而泛滥得更为强烈。柔软液体把玩着埃迪的阴茎，龟头被逗弄成深色，触肢抹开从小孔里溢出来的液体，将阴茎涂得晶亮滑腻。

蓝黑色液体如同海浪一般起伏不止，Venom稳定地垫在埃迪身下，他由液体构成的身躯直接成为一个宽广的怀抱。外星生命那低沉的声音在埃迪耳边响起，或许甚至连响起都不必，共生体与宿主的交流可以直达大脑深处：“别担心，我会接住你。”

毒液许下了诺言，而且听起来认真极了。他自己认为，这是在让埃迪安下心来，以便于全身心地投入到这场交配活动里。可惜埃迪现在完全不在乎这个，人类脆弱的性器官已经被玩弄到了极致，可怜的布洛克先生，他这时候只想要一个高潮。

放开我。毒液听到一声颤抖的叫喊，他的宿主几乎是在啜泣了。放开我，让我射精，给我一次前所未有的绝顶高潮。

Venom困惑不解。

那会很浪费。他轻轻点了点埃迪的尿道口，把信息送入对方的脑海。

人类的身体难以控制地抽搐了两下，埃迪眼里涌出泪水，这使得他的眼睛显得更加透明，颜色更为纯粹优美。他被剧烈的快感折腾到了短暂失去神志的地步，它们壅滞在他体内，由于没有出口，只能徘徊往复，层层堆积。

“Venom，求你。”他喃喃着，“求你。”

那个由液体结成的贞操锁无声地滑开了，毒液遵从了他的话语。

精液从阴茎顶端缓慢地流淌出来，埃迪的脸色潮红，耳边轰轰作响，呼吸狂乱而急促，简直像是要喘不过气。甜美的酸麻从阴茎传递到整个身体的每一处角落，浓烈的愉悦感一直浸染到埃迪的四肢百骸。他的肌肉绷紧了，身下冰凉的大片液体激起了另一种热度。人类在毒液的怀抱中扭动，渴望得到更多碰触。共生体当然能明白他在做什么，蓝黑色的胶状物质爬上埃迪的皮肤，紧密地裹住了他的全身。男人长长地吐出一口气，在漫长绵软的高潮之后放松了身体，把自己交给毒液来支撑全部重量。

Venom抚摸埃迪的面颊，几缕细丝轻柔地舔去了那些眼泪。

“相比之下，你的唾液更甜。”他做出了中肯的评价，俨然一位外星老饕。

“操你的，Venom，”埃迪有气无力地发出指责，“你是个听不懂人话的混蛋。”

“而你得到的快感无以复加，”共生体冷酷地予以回击，“就在刚才，我还吃到了你的精液，要我说，那味道可真不怎么样。”

“人类在这一点上早已达成共识，”布洛克先生毫不客气，“只是你对我们几乎一无所知。”

毒液好像被他惹怒了，那冰凉的浪潮拍打着埃迪的大腿根部。埃迪拒绝示弱，死死瞪着那个故意显现在眼前的骇人头颅。

他们对峙了一会儿，最终Venom成为了妥协的那一方。他伸出舌头，温顺地舔了舔埃迪的侧脸。

“是的，你说得对，我对人类这个物种几乎一无所知。”这异星来客沉思着说，“但是我爱你，埃迪，我爱你。我在地球上存在的唯一理由，就是你的存在。”

埃迪大吃一惊。他从未想过会得到如此炽热而直接的告白。记者先生感到双颊开始发烫——好极了，这该死的生理反应！

然而埃迪不知道该怎么回答。他想起那次分离，当时这位宿主已经生命垂危，而共生体执着地向他爬来——见鬼的他就是能从这滩蓝黑色液体的移动轨迹里看出急切和伤心。那次毒液对着埃迪渴盼地抬起前端，像只竭力要爬到主人膝头的小狗狗，埃迪真想挠一挠他的下巴。

“我也爱你，老兄。”正直（目前他是否还“直”倒是可待商榷）的布洛克先生叹了口气，“所以我们不继续吗？”

 

9.

“为什么你现在不能勃起？”毒液饶有兴味地触碰人类，液体凝聚出无数根细小枝条，嬉戏般地拂过人类敏感的皮肤。

这让埃迪觉得很痒，他忍不住微微战栗。当然啦，他看过那些和触手有关的色情小故事——这句话的意思是，作为一名优秀的职业记者，埃迪·布洛克先生具备足够旺盛的好奇心和探索未知的伟大勇气——只是他从没想过，这种诡异的色情场景会在某天落到自己身上。

“你是想让我那样做吗？”Venom突然问道，用一部分顶了顶埃迪的括约肌，显然是接收到了埃迪脑内的小电影。

人类小小地倒吸了一口冷气，猛然之间意识到对方甚至可以直接从内部撑开自己，不必费事地自外向里缓慢扩张，而他心中居然因此而隐秘地升起了一丝期待。羞耻感作祟，埃迪不禁有些恼火：“再偷看你他妈就给我滚蛋！”

“你是我的，无论什么念头我都有权利共享。”这外星生物理直气壮，甚至亲亲热热地舔了宿主满脸口水，“而且你只是害羞了，埃迪。我能感觉到。”

说得好！这记直球打得可真够漂亮！埃迪无言以对，他欲盖弥彰地清了清嗓子，将话题转回之前那个。

“现在我不能，呃，勃起……”记者先生结巴了一下，毕竟他实在不怎么用这个正规词语形容自己的阴茎状态如何，“是因为不久之前发生过一次射精高潮。人类的身体感到疲惫，因为它还没有强壮到可以立即迎接下一次高潮的地步……”见鬼，他都在说些什么？

“不应期！”毒液立刻找出了相应的名词，并且欢快地喊了出来，像只刚刚找到心爱毛线团的小猫咪，因为开心而喵喵地叫唤个不停。

这情景奇异地让埃迪松了口气：“是啊，不应期。”

“那么我现在还能碰你吗？”共生体问，“你会因此而难受吗？”

Venom的语气不太寻常，听起来几乎像是在担忧了。埃迪心中涌起一阵暖流。

“我想不会。”他柔和地回答，“人类还不至于那么脆弱。”

 

10.

埃迪觉得刚才的自己绝对是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。

不，这悔恨不是由于共生体的行为而产生的。埃迪同意了碰触，而毒液没有做任何超出他们议定范围之内的事。

问题在于，他高估了自己的承受能力，也低估了对方口中“触摸”的力量。埃迪的全身都被蓝黑色的胶状物质包裹了，原本这不算什么，他们共同战斗时也是如此，一个裹住另一个，双方都敞开思维彼此信任的结果是一加一大于二。然而此时此刻，Venom正在格外煽情而黏腻地抚摸埃迪的每一寸肌肤，事实上，比起抚摸，那更像是在舔舐。毒液细致地爱抚宿主的身体，动作中充满了真诚的依恋。

实在是太过了，温柔的浪潮席卷了他，在埃迪全身上下此起彼伏，恰到好处地摩擦他的皮肤，激起细小的电流。甜美快感在神经末梢不断炸开，埃迪的头脑几乎陷入一片空白。

也许共生体的本意是性爱间隙之中的一个拥抱，但是Venom给出的是比拥抱要好上太多太多的东西。他让埃迪同时感到被需要和被爱护。除了愉悦的性刺激，埃迪还从毒液身上感受到了某种无限美好的感情。那是个人们已经习以为常的词语，我们忘记了它的珍贵，习惯于将它挂在嘴边，唯有在独自一人时，才会从内心深处发出祈求，盼望着能够弥补这份缺失。

而它跨越了茫茫宇宙，穿过了许多星系，最终降临到平凡记者埃迪·布洛克的身旁。它总被隐藏在狰狞的外貌和不怎么讨人喜欢的语气里，但埃迪知道它有多么来之不易。

“爱。”

 

11.

“为什么你一副快哭了的样子？”共生体疑惑不解，“就只是因为我爱你？”

埃迪忍不住翻了个白眼。

“别读我的心，Venom——因为你是个混蛋，也因为我很高兴我爱你这个混蛋，而你刚好也爱我。”

毒液大概对这句话做了两秒钟的思考。

“可你到现在都没有再次勃起。”他委屈地指出，“所以咱们接下来能不能做点触碰以外的事儿了？”

 

12.

埃迪弯曲膝盖，将两条腿尽量打开，双脚稳稳当当地踩在共生体身上。

“认真的吗，老兄？这太糟糕了。”他甚至都还有点闲心去评价对方的品味，“你为什么会喜欢这个姿势？不觉得有点变态吗，我现在感觉自己简直像是个在为产检做准备的大龄孕妇。”

“嗯哼。”毒液似乎不太想搭理口无遮拦的宿主。他正忙着观察这具人类身体，专心致志。

Venom第一次从这个角度看埃迪。他当然知道记者先生全部的生理构造，埃迪的每一寸肌肤都曾被他包裹，人类的每一个细胞都已经被这外星生命研究透了。然而这是第一次，毒液稍稍拉开了和埃迪的距离，他得以观察这人类的整体。

你很美丽，埃迪。共生体伸出舌头，长长地舔舐宿主的胸腹。你与我完全契合。

那根外星长舌头可真带劲儿，它暖乎乎又湿漉漉的，上面的倒刺刮得埃迪皮肤发痒，一阵阵酥麻染遍了他全身。他的乳头还红肿着，颜色艳丽，乳晕被蓝黑色的触手摩挲得胀大了一圈。埃迪忍不住颤抖起来，但他的嘴巴依旧没有停下：“呃，你应该知道这话听起来超级自恋的，对吧？”

毒液一把攥住了他的阴茎，柔软胶质包住充血勃起的海绵体吸吮蠕动，还分出许多触须去玩弄睾丸，抚摸拨动，细密地刷过敏感的皮肤。异星液体居然模拟出了口腔的触感，含住他的囊袋吮吸揉捏。埃迪猝不及防，一声拔高调子的呻吟从他喉咙里冲了出来，他浑身瘫软，满脸都是潮红，只能被毒液裹在怀里把玩身躯。

“人类紧张的时候总是会忍不住说更多话。”共生体的低沉嗓音里带着毫不掩饰的愉悦，“但你的所有情绪都瞒不过我，亲爱的埃迪。我们是一体的，你属于我。”

下一刻，大量柔软粘稠的液体涌入了人类的臀缝之间，它们包住了那两团软肉恣意揉搓，其中最为圆钝粗壮的一根触手抵上了穴口，在臀肉间来回蹭动，凉丝丝的，触感滑腻。

埃迪全身的肌肉都绷紧了，他难以克制内心升起的期待和兴奋，又不能避免地隐隐有些慌乱。

“你提醒了我。”Venom突然低语一句。

“什么？”埃迪没有听清。

那团粗大的蓝黑色液体开始分散，这次凝聚出的是一根更小的触肢，约有手指粗细。

“我的宿主，我的人类……”毒液用上了一种独特的狎昵语气，他轻轻拭过埃迪的面颊，“你想要一次产检是吗？”

“分开腿。”这善解人意的生物柔声说道，“医生来啦，布洛克先生。”

什么？不不不不……一次产检——即便在最荒谬的性幻想里，我们可爱的记者先生也没有想到过这个。有一瞬间埃迪感到惊恐，但他不能制止自己的想象。他被共生体的话语激得全身一颤，阴茎无法控制地溢出了一股前液。

毒液把自己挤入了他的肠道，滑腻冰凉，像是医生戴着乳胶手套的手指。Venom轻而易举地找到了前列腺的位置，他温柔地摩挲了片刻，随后用力压下。

过于强烈的性刺激让埃迪忍不住喊出了声。他被美妙得恐怖的快感所裹挟，眼泪不断从他漂亮的眼睛里涌出。

共生体轻柔地舐去了埃迪脸上的泪水。

“请放心，布洛克先生，您的孩子很健康。”这外星混蛋说，居然真做到了语气严肃。

 

13.

在来到地球之前，Venom对于交配活动的印象就只有：打一架，谁输谁怀孕。

他出身于一个崇尚暴力的种族，在共生体的母星上，繁殖直接与权力挂钩，权力直接与武力挂钩。哺育幼崽这事儿从来就不好受，肉搏战中的胜利者理所当然可以摆脱这份责任，而失败者则不得不吞下苦果——双重意义上的，被注入生殖细胞和将胎儿抚养到足以独立，没有哪个正常的生命会天然就觉得这两件事都算不上是苦活儿。

然而他来到了地球，上面生活着人类。毒液发现他们似乎，并不那么在乎交配的意义。很大程度上，人类更在意性交本身的快感，而繁殖则往往成为附属品。

Venom拥有了一个宿主，而后他意识到自己喜爱这个世界。毒液爱死那种把埃迪整个儿裹住时产生的满足感了。于是这异星来客决定留下来，因为这个地方教会他如何去爱。共生体在埃迪·布洛克体内观看、分析，他试图接近人类，理解人类。

——顺便也看完了埃迪脑子里储备的所有激情小电影。

要不怎么会说知识就是力量呢？知识，是人类和外星生命共同的进步阶梯。

毒液学以致用，他很高兴自己能直接把埃迪操哭。

 

14.

当Venom说“美丽”，这个词所要表达的确实只是它的表面意思。

他尚未沾染上人类的许多恶习，其中一条便是用语的隐晦。人们会用一个词来表示八竿子打不着的另一个词。好在共生体至今还没弄明白这种做法的成因。

“我在按摩你的肛门括约肌。”他发出声音，“还可以，没有绷得太紧。作为润滑，你的肠道里被我注入了液体。似乎还应该再加一些，那样会更方便我进入。我转动触肢，把润滑液均匀地抹在肠壁上。黏膜柔软，而且温暖，摸起来又滑又腻，感觉舒服极了。我渴望能够撑开它。等我将你的括约肌揉到放松，就会把更多的我塞进来，直到你的小腹鼓起来，像是被精液灌饱，或是揣了幼崽。”

埃迪晕乎乎地听着，他的羞耻心大概终于被丢到爪哇国去了，肠道居然因此发热发痒，阴茎顶端淌出了一大波前液。屁股里手指般的触手揉来按去，不断搅出新的快感。毒液的语气也欢快极了：“埃迪，你的前列腺长得特别浅，你知道这事儿吗？等会儿我变成阴茎操你的时候，是不是应该在底端附近鼓出一圈，用来多操几下前列腺？”

这主意让人类情难自已地收缩括约肌，他现在全靠对方支撑才能够保持弯曲双腿的姿势。埃迪紧紧搂住毒液的脑袋，那些交错合拢的牙齿在他的胸膛和腹肌上滑动，把原本就已经肿大不堪的乳头刮擦得更加湿润红艳，在空气中微微地发着颤。肌肉上养起了薄薄一层脂肪，看起来口感就很好。

那些触手挤进人类的肛门，撑开了褶皱，在入口这圈密布着神经的肉环上湿腻地顶弄。那根乳胶手套般的“手指”开始精准地操起了埃迪的前列腺，对力道的巧妙把握几乎像个老手。宿主发出浪荡的呻吟，埃迪快要第一次用前列腺高潮了，他不加控制地喊出声，拖长的调子简直是淫乱两个字活生生的具现。埃迪晕陶陶的，身体在快感中发麻。他忘记了一切，人类社会、新闻报道、纸媒已死，前女友和联邦法律和超级大反派，缤纷的色块在他眼前闪过，他忘记了巧克力忘记了炸薯球……

不能忘记这些！毒液咆哮。

我操！埃迪都快崩溃了。你他妈别在这时候停下行不行？！

 

15.

一切发生得太快了。

在埃迪的感官印象里，上一秒他还在为距离高潮只差一点的感觉而暴躁，下一秒，他就被残忍地抛入了长久的、连绵不绝的快感巅峰之中。

蓝黑色的液体包住埃迪，将他的身体固定。毒液粗暴地用舌头冲撞着埃迪的口腔，把他吻得喘不过气来。人类屁股里的湿滑触手飞快地重组变形，它变成了一块扁平的、粗糙厚实的软体。

就像一根人类的舌头。

随后这根柔滑湿腻而又颗粒遍布的“舌头”狠狠地给埃迪的屁股来上了一记。它用力地舔舐人类脆弱的穴口，粗糙表面强烈地刺激着肛口丰富的神经。撑开褶皱的触须们把肉环拉得更开，方便毒液舔到更深处。舔舐带来的感觉是那么美妙，舌头般的触肢在原本就已经足够湿润的肉洞里搅出了缠绵的水声，一连串火花直烧到了埃迪的大脑。

你很快乐，埃迪，你很喜欢我们这样做。Venom的一部分温情地揉捏着埃迪的耳垂，他与埃迪额头相抵，那双无机质似的白色眼睛仿佛压迫感十足，又像是包含着全然的乖巧。共生体肥厚的舌头一直捅到了埃迪的喉咙里，这本来算不上舒服，但屁股里绝顶的快感使得埃迪生出了一种特别的渴望，他努力地吮吸着Venom的舌头——这已经和他融为一体的外星生命的一部分。想要干呕的烦闷感反而让埃迪更为狂乱地含住它吮吸，他脑中一片空白，听不到自己内心中最响亮的声音：拥有我拥有我抓住我抓住我占有我占有我吞没我吞没我……

毒液敏感地捕捉到宿主脑海里下意识飘出的念头：请你爱我。

其实埃迪以前没这么缺爱，在正常美满家庭长大的人类小孩一般都不会缺爱，他们拥有健全的人格，就像王牌记者布洛克先生一样讨人喜欢。但他已经失去太多了……尤其是Venom，埃迪曾经失去过一次自己的共生体了，这让他像个刚在战场上失去一切的士兵。失而复得的感觉实在太好，埃迪无法想象这种事的第二次发生。因此他更迫切地需要一个承诺。

我们当然爱你。共生体回答，并且因为人类难得一次表现出来的深切依赖而沾沾自喜。于是毒液决定原谅埃迪差点忘记炸薯球和巧克力的罪过，他操纵那根“舌头”猛地插进埃迪湿软不堪的穴口，它开始拉长了，舌尖隔着软腻肠壁顶住敏感点，一下一下，凶狠地碾过记者先生柔嫩脆弱的腺体。

几乎就在这一刻，埃迪被舔射了，他如愿以偿，得到了一次无与伦比的前列腺高潮。那欲潮裹挟了他的身体，埃迪全身发颤，眼神迷蒙，他大口喘着气，嘴唇大张着，没有力气合拢，唾液顺着他的嘴角流下，打湿了枕头。

这是一次承诺的兑现。Venom喜滋滋地用牙尖刮擦埃迪满是胡茬的下巴，在他的观念里，这大概是种表示亲昵的小动作。他的力度也确实轻极了，甚至绝不会让这些尖刺扎破埃迪的皮肤。我们选定了你，埃迪·布洛克，你属于我们，我们永远分享一切。

“操你的。”埃迪有气无力地说。他的肌肉还在颤抖，括约肌不规则地收缩着，埃迪还没能从可怕的快感狂潮中恢复过来，他只能用脏话作为回应来表达情绪。

毒液分出些触须，爱抚宿主柔软的脸颊，宽宏大量地表示自己接收到了那些布洛克先生并未宣之于口的、潜在的丰富词汇。

“我会永远爱你。”他郑重地说，庄严得像是在牧师跟前宣誓。

 

16.

“又一次的不应期，埃迪。”毒液大声抱怨，他不甘寂寞地来回弹动，胶质与地板之间发出的拍击声“啪”“啪”地此起彼伏。简直像只每时每刻都缠着主人要玩扔球游戏的卷毛小狗。

人类宿主翻了个白眼。“你干嘛会这么热衷于性爱？”埃迪懒洋洋地问。他看着那颗在自己胸口蹭来蹭去的硕大黑色脑袋，忍不住伸出手，去挠了挠毒液的下巴。

“因为你会因此而感到快乐。”共生体坦白地告诉他，“我能感觉到你的愉悦，更重要的是，我也喜欢让你快乐。”

埃迪的侧脸有点发热，他猜想这是由于血液正在涌上皮肤。在今天之前，作为一名成熟的人类男性，布洛克先生从未想过，到了这个年纪，自己依然会因为真情告白而双颊发烫——还不止一次！但埃迪自信可以掩饰得很好，他轻柔地抚摸着组成Venom的那些深色液体，动作中充满了喜爱。他哼出一声轻笑：“你可真是能说会道啊，嗯？”

蓝黑色的浪潮褪去了一些，细须们密密地爬上了人类肩头，柔和地爱抚着那些旧年文身。快感绵密细碎，像一池温水般令人舒适。共生体毫不犹豫地甩出一记直球：“只为了你，埃迪，只为了你。”

埃迪懊恼地叹了口气——这下他确信自己再一次脸红了。

 

17.

“尿道、阴茎头部、冠状沟、包皮系带、睾丸……我还将刺激你勃起充血的海绵体，以及通过肛门刺激你的前列腺。”毒液喃喃地重复着，他小幅度地挥舞着一条触须，仿佛真的在从某份清单上把这些项目一项项地划去。

“我们把能做的都做完了，是不是？”他沉思着问。

“不。”埃迪坏笑起来，“你还欠我一次，Venom，你还说了要变出根巨大的老二来操我的前列腺，一直操到我什么都射不出来为止。”后一句太夸张了，而且Venom没说过这个——它是怎么被加上去的？老天，他的羞耻心绝对被抛弃得连渣都不剩。

共生体安静了几秒。

“你是认真的吗，埃迪？”他的语气危险起来，液体开始凝聚，它冰凉丝滑，轻柔地触碰已经有些红肿充血的穴口，“你确定要我继续做下去？”

 

18.

一根正在膨胀的触手在埃迪的肠道里缓缓移动，它的表面凹凸不平，毒液居然还模拟出了人类阴茎上鼓起的青筋。Venom不是个言而无信的坏共生体，他果然在阴茎底部加粗了一圈，每次进出都会用力碾过埃迪敏感的前列腺。

肠道里已经足够湿滑，之前毒液就往那里面灌了太多液体。这让埃迪有种自己被这异星生物搞到屁股流水的错觉。察觉到他适应了这个，胶质的阴茎开始打着圈儿地操他，柔嫩肛口被摩擦得越加红艳发烫，这圈软肉原本就敏感之极，现在已经微微肿起，火辣辣地发着痒。毒液的体温偏凉，恰到好处地舒缓了这痒意，然而激发的是更为强烈的刺激。这根大阴茎侵占了埃迪的肠道，撑开每一寸褶皱，如同真正的人类性器般狠狠地操着埃迪。无论身体怎样移动，共生体都可以完美贴合他的人类，他能够轻而易举地变换形状，像水一样流动，然而顶进人类体内时又保持着铁一样的坚硬。

Venom倾听到了埃迪的心声。“这是种族优势，亲爱的。”他的声调里透出洋洋得意。

埃迪没有力气回嘴，他的全副身心都让屁股里那根粗硬的玩意儿给占据了。他被撑得太满，简直不能再满了，毒液恐怖地进入了过深的深处，埃迪清晰地看见自己的小腹鼓起，真如共生体之前所说的，“像是被精液灌饱，或是揣了幼崽。”

这想象让快感越发强烈。眼前一片模糊，水汽积聚，埃迪大口喘息着，他闭上眼睛，让泪水流出眼眶。共生体舔舐他的喉结和耳垂，把埃迪的皮肤舔得湿漉漉又亮晶晶。你看起来很可口。他告诉宿主。

“闭嘴。”埃迪艰难地吞咽了一下，“就，认真操我好吗？”

他屁股里那根阴茎立刻听话地加快了速度，它的表面密布着凸起，把软嫩内壁磨得发烫发痒，酥麻快感噼里啪啦地炸开。这触肢格外关照了前列腺，鼓胀出的那一圈仿佛是在勃勃跳动，来来回回地碾过人类的快感源泉。

你的内里，温暖、柔软、滑腻，颜色很漂亮，是种湿润的艳红。现在这肉洞已经被操开了，它有节奏地收缩，像是在吮吸。毒液朝宿主的大脑发送出直白反馈，同时轻柔地逗弄着埃迪的舌头。不得不说我被你吸得很爽……我喜欢这种触感。

可怜的记者先生觉得自己大概已经完全湿透了。他全身都在流水，体内炙热的火焰将汗水蒸出皮肤，眼泪止不住地溢出来，唾液顺着把玩唇舌的触肢往外淌。埃迪不知道毒液往他的肠道里灌了什么液体，水声响亮得恐怕能让对面那个摇滚长发男都听见。但他已经没空为此感到羞耻了，从Venom伸进他体内的那部分上延伸出无数细小触须，在软嫩黏膜上刮擦挠动，甚至是一下一下轻柔的戳刺，尖锐的快感让埃迪大脑一片空白，他被毒液填得那么满，几乎是严丝合缝，下身酸胀又麻痒，胶质阴茎在体内搅动抽插，爽得他头晕目眩。

他刚刚说了什么来着？

“我确定。”

那意思和“我愿意”也差不多了。

毒液还没碰宿主的阴茎，但埃迪早就已经再次勃起了，通红的一根，笔直地高高翘起，暴露在空气中，顶端溢出的前液一片晶亮。

柔软的蓝黑色液体含住龟头，用极为色情黏腻的手法揉搓，湿润地舔舐尿道口。强烈的刺激化作电流传遍四肢百骸，埃迪全身酥麻——他射精了，整个人陷入迷醉的恍惚状态，身体不能控制地微微抽搐，哼出的鼻音甜腻放荡。

可能有那么几秒钟，埃迪失去了意识。毒液环绕着他，怀抱像水流一样舒适，极具温情。

 

19.

等到埃迪终于平复了呼吸，他的腿根不再抽搐，肌肉不再绷得像根弓弦。他无力地靠在毒液身上，发出喃喃低语。

“干得漂亮，哥们儿。”

“不用谢。”共生体发出满意的低声咕噜，“顺带一提，我现在觉得你的精液……味道还挺不赖的。”

埃迪忍不住笑了起来：“……我该说什么？承蒙夸奖不胜荣幸？”

毒液舔舔他的面颊，语气中不无自矜：“我说过了，不用太客气。”

他们刚刚完成了一件大事儿，埃迪情真意切地这么觉着。他现在开心极了，全身都处于高潮过后的放松状态。埃迪挺高兴这次配合能够如此完美，他觉得怎么着都值得庆祝一下。

“嘿！”他说，伸出右手，像是学生时代赢了一场球之后那样，“我们来击个掌？”

Venom愣了几秒。

“说真的，”毒液评价自己的宿主，“你表达感情的方式可以再多样一点嘛，埃迪。想想吧，如果是安妮，要是你和她做完爱之后说‘嘿哥们我们来击个掌’？——给我个吻怎么样？”

“所以，来不来，嗯？”埃迪小声坏笑。

好吧，好吧，真是拿你没办法。共生体咕哝着，从埃迪身上具现显形，一团蓝黑色的液体趴在人类的胸膛之上。毒液听到宿主内心的感叹（老天啊，你真可爱），他使劲抬起自己，顶端轻轻贴上了埃迪的掌心。

然后液体再次蔓延开来，裹住了埃迪全身，他们俩紧贴着，黏黏糊糊的，仿佛一大桶半融化的冰激凌。

是巧克力味儿的，甜极了。

 

20.

“什么意思？”记者先生失手打翻了一个玻璃杯。

Venom敏捷地接住这倒霉的透明器皿，把它放回桌上。

“之前我说过，‘我们只需要接触、进入，和注射细胞。’”共生体讨好地舔舔埃迪的耳垂，“上次那些液体……”

埃迪张了张嘴，他的第一反应居然是“不会有生殖隔离吗？”

“我能感觉到它们的存在。”毒液低声回答，“我很抱歉，埃迪，之前我没想到会发生这个。”

“所以我会成为它们的……”他感觉有点口干。

“母体。”Venom告诉他。“我们很快就要有孩子了，埃迪。请别丢掉它们。”毒液的语气中带着祈求，“我保证会让它们听话。”

布洛克先生感到一阵晕眩，他怀疑人生的编剧给错了剧本。

阴差阳错，怀孕生子，弃而不养，孩子长大报复社会……诡异的故事链条在他眼前逐渐成型。——快醒醒，埃迪·布洛克！肥皂剧已经都不这么演了！

“它们……它们会怎么出生？”他吞咽了一下，脑海中情不自禁地浮现出异形的电影画面。

毒液飞快地给他接了杯水送到手里：“别担心，我们是卵生。”

埃迪沉默了片刻。

“我爱你。”他举起杯子，样子挺慷慨激昂的，“所以我们达成一致了，哥们儿。”

毒液快乐地糊了他一脸口水。

 

fin.


End file.
